After Jones
by Unfulfilled Musings
Summary: Basically a write up of the final Willifer scene in Jones, and what comes next. JJ/Will all the way. ***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first time I've actually been able********to write anything substantial enough to post up here. I've always only written little half completed drabbles or just drafted stories in my head before, so go easy on me please? I know there aren't nearly enough stories on here for this lovely ship so that's why I've decided to post this. I don't plan on continuing this unless I am asked, so if you like it let me know! Italics are just my write up of the scene that belongs to CBS & Criminal Minds or whoever, and beyond the page break is later that night, from the season two episode Jones. Happy shipping!**

* * *

_Looking up from the victim, JJ noticed that Detective LaMontange leaning against his squad car. His head hung slightly down, and his eyes were glazed over- unfocused- his hands were shoved in his pockets. He didn't look up as JJ approached._

_JJ leaned up against the car next to him and looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them._

_"Hey." _

_Will turned to face her before he spoke to her. JJ noticed the heavy bags under his eyes from agonizing over the case for so long. She silently wished those would disappear soon._

_"Hey there." _

_His gaze drifted downward again. His tone had sounded somewhat light, and his face had remained blank, but his eyes gave away the grief that was washing over him in the wake of the case. Where he had previously been quick to fill any silence with light hearted flirting, he now had no words. JJ looked back to the scene and attempted to lighten his mood._

_"The medic says that our victim's gonna be okay."_

_Will just nodded, only half hearing what JJ was saying to him, so she continued._

_"I heard what you did in there..."_

_That caught his attention- Will looked up to meet her gaze._

_"...Your dad would be really proud."_

_She lost his eye contact again as he remembered his daddy, but she swore the corner of his mouth turned up a little at that. _

_"It's weird. I spent all this time focused on closin' this case for him... And now it's over."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thought I'd feel happy but I just feel lost."_

_JJ shrugged._

_"Ya gotta move on."_

_Will had a small smile as he turned to look her in the eye, now visibly more relaxed._

_"What now you're leaving? How will I survive a woman like you goin' so far away?"_

_JJ smiled and looked away, blushing slightly, but still gaining confidence from his returning flirtation. She turned to reached into her pocket as she spoke._

_"Well, despite what you may have heard, cell phones can be very good for your health."_

_She turned the card over before handing it to him, making sure he would notice her personal cell number written on the back. Will smiled, still keeping her eye her as he took it, and JJ returned it with a quick side ways smile before breaking their gaze and pivoting around to leave._

_"See ya."_

_She turned away from him and walked back to rejoin her team for her flight home, Will's gaze following her until she was out of sight._

* * *

Turning her key and hearing the familiar click of her lock un latching, JJ twisted her door knob and pushed her door open, dragging herself into her apartment and gently kicking the door shut behind her. She tossed her go bag in the general direction of her laundry room, her purse onto her coffee table, and flopped herself down on her couch with a groan. She would have been perfectly content with just going to sleep in her current position, but she was roused moments later by the shrill ringing of her cell. Not bothering to sit up, she blindly reached around her coffee table until her hand found the source of the noise. Grasping her phone, she hastily pulled it to her ear and answered groggily.

"Jereau"

"LaMontange"

Now fully alert, JJ shot up in her seat. Any sign that she had just been on the brink of sleep left her voice as soon as she heard his.

"Oh, um, sorry... I didn't look at the caller ID..."

"You're fine cher, I was just jokin' with ya... Listen, I don't wanna come on too strong or anything, callin' only a few hours after I last saw you... I just wanted to make sure ya made it home fine."

JJ smiled and felt herself blushing even though there was no one around to witness her conversation. She had acted on a whim giving Detective LaMontange her phone number after they finished the case earlier this evening, and she had spent the whole flight home worrying about how she had come off- over analyzing everything she had said to him. Now, hearing his sweet words and charming drawl, she was filled with relief (and admittedly, some nerves as well).

"Oh, um, no. You're fine. It's sweet actually. Kinda nice having someone wait up for me... But it's late, even for you, and you've got to be exhausted. You've been through a lot this week; you should try and get some sleep Will."

"Ya, funny thing about that is I can't. Solvin' that case just left me feelin' all empty... But don't let me keep you from your sleep darlin'."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not tired. We have the morning off tomorrow, so I can sleep in. I'm here if you wanna talk."

JJ attempted to lie smoothly, but a yawn gave her away. Will laughed at it lightly.

"Yeah, nice try cher, but your body's betrayed you. Go to sleep. Can I call ya tomorrow?"

"Absolutely... And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said earlier, your Daddy really would be proud of you today. You did an amazing job out there."

"Thanks, you gettin' your team out there was a huge help. If it I wasn't for you I'd still be starin' at that case file. Not to mention, the conversation's been a nice bonus- you're the only one that's gotten this whole mess outta my head for so long; this cell phone is already proving to be good for my health. Get some rest, you've gotta be worn out. G'night Jenniffer."

"Goodnight Will."

Ending the call, JJ made sure to save Will's number into her contacts, now that she was sure she'd be hearing from him again. She smiled to herself, thinking about the way calling her darlin' had rolled so sweetly off his tongue. JJ let out a quick laugh at herself and shook her head- she was seriously acting like an infatuated teenager. Sighing softly, she got up and changed into some proper sleep wear, quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, and settled into her bed. Rolling onto her side, JJ opened up her call history and looked at the details. It had been a brief conversation- only lasting a minute and twenty-eight seconds- but it had been pleasant and it held the promise of something more. Even though it seemed crazy and completely illogical to her to start something with a man she hardly knew, living in a different state, JJ couldn't seem to make herself care right now. She shut off her phone and plugged it in on her nightstand, and rolled over to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait friends, writing is hard! Wowza! I'm honestly not very sure of how this chapter turned out, my brain's a little fried, so let me know if it's totally terrible. I think in the future I'll add a greater time lapse between chapters because this day to day felt tedious. I don't know how quickly I'll be able to write another update for this because I'm gearing up for finals, but if you want to leave a Drabble prompt in the reviews I may try my hand at a few if those in my sporadic moments of free time. Thanks for all of the reviews I received on the first chapter, your kind words are much appreciated :) I also fixed my auto correct so the names should be spelled correctly now! (I don't have my own computer so I'm typing this all out on my phone)**

* * *

JJ rolled over in bed and pulled her duvet up over her face, but it was no use. She was up. The mid morning sun filtered in through the crack in her curtains and filled her room with a soft yellow light. JJ groaned as she sat up and glanced at the clock on her nightstand- it was already 11:32. Conceding that she had already gotten plenty of sleep, JJ decided it was time to get up and make use of the rest of her day. She quickly changed into some running clothes and grabbed a granola bar for a light breakfast before heading out on a run. Three miles later, she was back up in her apartment, showering and dressing comfortably for a day at home.

After emptying out her go bag and putting in a load of laundry, JJ started her dishwasher and grabbed some leftover pizza out of her fridge for lunch. Not bothering to grab a plate (why dirty another dish?) or to heat it up, she sat down on her couch and flipped her tv on to a movie channel. She didn't really pay much attention to it, she mostly appreciated the background noise it provided in her otherwise quiet apartment. JJ opened her laptop and attempted to get through some of the hundreds of emails she had from various detectives. She made good headway for the first couple of hours, but after that the cases started to run together in her mind as she read them. Double homicide in Brooklyn. Family murder suicide in Detroit. Gang killer in Chicago. Dead people. More dead people. More dead people. Shaking her head as if to dislodge her thoughts, JJ closed her laptop and stood up, wandering back to her room.

Seeing her phone still plugged in on the nightstand, JJ grabbed it and flopped back onto her still unmade bed. No missed calls; at least that meant no BAU crisis. It also meant no plans yet to distract her for the evening. Sighing, JJ opened her messages and typed out quick invitation for drinks to Pen and Emily. Even with her high stress job, JJ couldn't just sit and allow herself to relax for a weekend without feeling antsy. Opening her call history, JJ eyes were drawn to the name on top. Will LaMontange. Butterflies. She rolled her eyes at herself and rested her phone on her stomach- how was it that some silly southerner could have her so captivated after only a few days of working together and one short phone call? She had barely been able to keep herself from jumping at her phone all day because she was expecting him to call again at any time. It was entirely nonsensical, but hey, JJ's never been nonsensical before in her life, so she figures it's long overdue.

Resigning to her girlish fantasies, JJ closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift back to New Orleans. Back to the dreamy drawl and copious amount of compliments. She let her mind wander to the bar, and thought of what may have happened if they hadn't been working- if he had been an attractive stranger that offered her a drink, or some comfortable conversation, rather than a detective with which she had been trying to remain at least somewhat professional with.

The buzzing of her phone atop her stomach brought JJ out of her reverie. Propping herself up on one elbow, she pulled her phone up to read the new message.

_Butterfly you read my mind! Em joining us? _

JJ smiled at Pen's endearment and typed back a quick response. _Haven't heard back from her yet._

No sooner than had her thumb hit send, a message from Emily flashed across her screen.

_YES! Bar? Time?_

JJ laughed. Emily was always easy to please.

Starting a group message between the three of them, JJ sent out a time and location, and received enthusiastic responses from both of her friends. Pleased with her plans, JJ set her phone back on her bureau and made her way back out into her her living room. She still had a few hours until she would meet up with Emily and Garcia.

After finishing her laundry and putting away her now clean dishes, JJ checked her clock. Perfect timing- she had just over an hour until she was supposed to meet the girls.

* * *

After 20 minutes of riffling through her closet JJ emerged in a pair of sleek dark jeans and a grey tank. She applied slightly more makeup than she would have for work. As she put the finishing touches on her outfit, she imagined that she was getting ready to go out with Will. The case had ended, and he was about to take her on their first real date. But Will was in New Orleans and she was in DC, so the phone calls would have to suffice.

Grabbing a small clutch, black leather jacket, and pulling on her boots, JJ made her way to the bar. She drove herself so that she would have a good excuse to start turning down shots once Emily got wild. As she was pulling up she saw Emily stepping out of a cab with Garcia following her. They smiled and waved as she parked and got out of her car.

Garcia squealed with excitement. "Jay this is exactly what we needed!"

Emily cut in. "Yeah no kidding, three days in New Orleans and we didn't even hit up a single bar!"

JJ suppressed a smile at that and pushed thoughts of Will to the back of her mind. Girls night, this was no time for intrusive thoughts about sexy strangers. JJ smiled at her friends as she pulled open the door. "Well then, let's go drink!"

* * *

An hour later the girls were seated in a corner booth, their table holding five empty glasses, laughing at Emily's high school stories.

"Okay, c'mon, enough laughing at me and my totally misguided teenage life," Emily attempted to change the topic. "What about you two hmm? What's new with my ladies?"

Not wanting to give Emily the chance to ask her about Will, JJ zeroed in on Penelope. "Yeah Pen what's been going on with you all week, I've barely seen you since before our last case."

"You'd know by now if anything interesting has happened with me sugarplum, but what about you? A little birdie told me a very sexy southern detective had the hots for you this week" Garcia winked as she dropped that little bomb on JJ; she was well aware of how closed off her closest girlfriend could be.

JJ nearly choked on her drink. Of course Emily had already told Garcia, she had been silly to think even for a second that she wouldn't have. She quickly composed herself so not to give away anymore than they already knew. "What, Detective LaMontange? That was nothing." JJ couldn't help but blush a little at her lie. Both Garcia and Emily looked at her with thinly veiled skepticism.

"Uh huh. Well, at least give me something, Emily wasn't über descriptive- just how cute was this guy? What was he like?"

Realizing that Pen wouldn't just leave it at nothing, JJ gave in a little. "Uhm, he was kinda cute I guess..."

Emily interrupted. "You guess? Really JJ? Cmon, be honest here."

JJ laughed a little and rolled her eyes at Emily's prodding. "Okay, fine, I did notice his looks. And he was flattering. But seriously guys, there's nothing there. He left my mind when we left New Orleans."

Emily sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll just have to rely on tv for my dose of drama."

Setting down her second empty drink, JJ checked the time- just before ten. "Well girls, two drinks is my limit. I've gotta be able to get myself home tonight."

Penelope whined. "Jaaaay, cmon it's still early! You can share a cab back with me and Em!"

"Lunch tomorrow, I promise," JJ started collecting her things, "But tonight I'm turning in early, we got in late last night."

"Well, the night's still young, and I'm not driving home tonight, so you have fun at home, I'm gonna hang out here a little longer." Emily turned to Penelope, "You staying? Next drink's on me."

Garcia smiled. "Well if you're buying..."

JJ took this as her opportunity to exit and stood up from the booth, with both Emily and Penelope following suit. "Go get your drinks, have fun, I'll see you both tomorrow?"

"If we aren't hungover" Emily laughed.

JJ smiled and shook her head, "Don't get too crazy, you never know when we'll get a case!" Hearing Emily groan at the truth in JJ's words, she laughed and made her way out of the bar with a wave back to the girls over her shoulder as she receded.

* * *

Back up in her apartment, JJ stripped out of her clothes and slipped on an oversized FBI tee shirt over her head. She scrubbed off her makeup, brushed her teeth, and sank into bed. Unlocking her phone, she saw that she had gotten a new text while she had been in her bathroom. She opened it up and saw that it was from Will.

_Was about to call but then I remembered the time difference. You still up?_

JJ couldn't suppress the smile that he gave her. She didn't want to admit it, but she would have been slightly crushed if he hadn't followed through with calling her. Scrolling up, she punched the call button and brought her phone to her ear. It rang twice before he answered.

"I guess that answers my question."

"Well hello to you to."

"Hello darlin'. That better?"

"Much."

"Good, wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

JJ laughed, "Oooh, smart boy!" She was amazed by how easily the conversation flowed.

"You better believe it... So, how's your day off been?"

"It's been nice actually. I uh, went on a run, did some chores, had a little girl time..."

Will laughed. "You just don't stop do you? No relaxin'? Not even on your days off from savin' the world?"

"Eh, I'm always too wired up to just sit around. What about you? Have you even gotten out of bed Mr. Relaxation?"

"Ooh, sassy much? As a matter of fact, I've been up all day- just got home actually."

"Wow, I'm impressed. What've you been up to?"

"Mostly hanging out in the station. Paper work. Borin' stuff."

"Detective life not as thrilling as you hoped?"

"Somethin' like that..."

JJ didn't press him, but she suspected he was thinking about his dad again, so she switched gears. "Well Emily was disappointed that we weren't able to experience the New Orleans nightlife in all it's glory while we were there."

"Oh yeah? And what about you?"

"Well, I did get to enjoy a little more of it" JJ said, referring to their time at the bar. "But I have to agree with her, we missed out on quite a bit."

"Then I guess you'll have to come back sometime then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I will..."

"Maybe sooner rather than later?"

JJ's heart sped up a little at the prospect of seeing Will again,but she didn't want to get hopes up too much. "We'll see. I have a feeling crime isn't going to be too kind to my weekends."

"Well, my door's always open. Particularly to pretty, blonde, FBI agents."

"Is that all I am?" JJ joked, "Pretty and blonde?"

"Oh no honey, I'm sure you're all that and much more. I can't help it if I notice the obvious."

Blushing, JJ somewhat returned the compliment. "Well, thanks. You aren't half bad yourself."

"Not half bad... I'll take it. Although once I show you a real night out, I'm bettin' you'll be callin' me more than that."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too JJ. You get your beauty sleep, and I'll be here hopin' you don't have a case next weekend."

"Thanks. I'll call you again if I don't get a case tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Sweet dreams cher."

"You too Will." JJ ended the call and plugged in her phone. After turning off her light, she pulled up the sheets and rolled over, closing her eyes. He was almost too good to be true. Sighing as she settled into her bed, she let her thoughts drift to dreams of dates and romance. She reminded herself still that this was all just flirtatious fun, nothing serious was meant to come out of a relationship with a guy in a different timezone. But a little fantasy couldn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is up a lot quicker than I expected. I actually wrote the first chunk of this on my phone really quick while I was waiting for my friend to pick me up Thursday night, and I thought I would end it there but the word count wasn't even 400. Then that kept bugging me until I just sat down and cranked the rest out tonight. So here ya go. I'm not sure how I really feel about it. I said there would be a bigger time lapse, but then I decided that including all of their conversations is pretty crucial to understanding the development of the relationship. So it wouldn't have made a lot of sense for me to write that they'd talk again the next evening and then pick it up a month later. So, it picks up pretty much right where it left off. But it won't next time. Probably. Thanks again for all the kind reviews, every one of them is greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

As if cursed by her warning to Emily the night before, JJ was woken up to the shrill ringing of her phone. Already knowing who was on the other end, JJ pulled the phone to her ear. "Case?"

"Wheels up in 40. I'll need you to brief everyone on the plane. There's been an escalation in the Chicago case. You remember it?"

JJ was already out of bed and pulling on some clothes, clutching the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Yes sir. I'll be in the office in 20."

"Good. Garcia's already in, I'll call Dave and Morgan, you let Reid and Prentiss know. I'll see you on the jet."

...

And that was the end of 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

* * *

Sunday, 12:03pm

_So we're gonna have to put a hold on that phone call, we got a case._

_Where'd you jet off to this time?_

_Chicago- another great city that I'll only enjoy through the windows of the police station._

_You can order the pizza, that's all ya need._

_Good point. I gotta go, we're pulling up to the station._

_Okay. Call when you can. And be careful- I hear detectives are big sweet talkers ;)_

_Oh yeah, I'll watch out for that ;)_

Sunday, 11:32pm

_Just got to my hotel room- don't want to wake you up, but still want to say goodnight._

Monday, 8:46am

_Don't ever think I wouldn't be happy being woken up at any hour by your voice cher. It'd be my pleasure. I'm sure you're already back at the station, but let me know how your day goes? No pressure, I know you're busy. Talk when we can._

Monday, 11:29pm

_Busy is an understatement, this unsub doesn't rest! The only way to really describe my day is long. I'm gonna grab some sleep, hopefully we can wrap this up tomorrow and I can call you then. Hope you had a good day, goodnight Will._

Tuesday, 8:54am

_Good mornin', I guess this is the pattern of our conversation for now. Not a bad way to start and end the day if ya ask me, although I won't mind gettin' to hear your voice again. Go catch the bad guys. I'll talk to you later._

* * *

JJ relaxed back into the couch as she finished reading the most recent message again. Three days and only a dozen texts. Sometimes she hated this job a bit, or more accurately, she hated how it would consume her life. Most if the time it was fine, even welcomed, but right now, when all she wanted was a simple conversation with a cute detective, it was driving her crazy. Sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, JJ turned over her phone and set it down in her lap. Of course, being on a plane full of profilers, this little show of frustration did not go unnoticed.

Upon hearing her sigh, Emily looked up from her book and glanced at JJ from her seat just across the aisle. "Hey, you okay?" Her voice was filled with genuine concern for her friend, which was nice, but not exactly what JJ had meant to achieve by sighing.

JJ tried to play it off. "Hmm, what? Yeah, just tired." Emily looked like she wanted to press, but she pursed her lips and nodded instead. JJ closed her eyes to get some sleep, and Emily returned to her book.

Not too long later, JJ was woken up by Reid tapping her on the shoulder. He looked a little nervous to be waking her. "Hey, sorry, we um, landed."

JJ sat up and gave him a tight lipped smile. "Thanks Spence." He smiled in his sheepish way and nodded a little before grieving a small wave and a quick, "See ya later."

JJ quickly collected her things and made her way off the jet and back to her office. It was only Tuesday night, so they still had to come in tomorrow, but Hotch had graciously given them the morning off, so they weren't expected to be in until 11. JJ tossed the case files onto her desk, postponing the paperwork until tomorrow. Looking at her watch, she realized that Will would probably be getting ready for bed right about now. Not wanting to miss him by waiting until she got home, she sat down on the edge of her desk and pulled out her cell. After the third ring, JJ started to worry, but it was quickly silenced by the sound of his voice. "Well hey there darlin', I was startin' to worry I may never hear your voice again!"

JJ smiled as the frustration melted off of her. "Hey."

"Hay is for horses cher, I figured a smart, FBI agent like you woulda known that."

She could practically hear his goofy grin. "Okay wise guy, hello. How are you?"

"Well I'm definitely great right now, how 'bout you, you've gotta be exhausted after that case."

The concern in his voice made JJ smile a little. "I'm good, I napped on the jet. Hotch actually gave us all the morning off too, so I get to sleep in again. How's your week been so far?"

"Not bad, working a robbery, nothin' too excitin'. What's your middle name?" *******

"My middle name?"

"Well, yes, I'm assuming you have one?"

"I do, I'm just curious as to the motive of your question?"

"The motive is that I don't know the answer. Wanna know mine? It's Henry. It was my grandpas name. Family thing. Yours?"

"Jane. My mom wanted for me to still be JJ after I got married- if I got married. It's pretty silly actually, my initials are JJJ."

"I like it. Jennifer Jane. It's got a nice ring."

Again, he made her smile. He was proving to be very good at that. "Thanks. I always thought it was kind of dumb, ya know? The idea that people would have to stop calling me JJ just because my last name wasn't J anymore was a little ridiculous to me when I was a kid." By now she was laughing at the memory. "I mean, it still is. But I'm used to it now I guess. For a while in middle school my soccer team actually nicknamed me J Cubed."

Will was laughing along with her. "J Cubed? You had all the makings of a young rapper! What happened?!"

JJ nearly snorted laughing at that. "Oh god, don't ever ask me to rap. Save yourself the horror, okay?"

"Fine, fine. But I will have to see those soccer skills one day..."

JJ shifted on her desk as the conversation headed back to the present. "Well, yeah, maybe if work ever lets up..."

"I get it, it's a maybe."

"Sorry I just-"

"-You don't have to justify yourself to me hun, you just keep kickin' criminal ass and know you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks... I better be getting home, even Hotch will be leaving soon."

"Of course, go home, get some sleep. I'll hear from you again soon?"

"Yeah. We'll probably take another case tomorrow of Thursday, so I'll call you maybe Saturday?"

"Sounds good. Go rest up while ya can. I'll talk to ya soon cher."

"Yeah, you too. Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight JJ... It was nice, but I'm glad I was hearing that instead of reading it this time."

"Me too."

* * *

***** I have no idea if their middle names or initials have ever been referenced on the show. Google told me nothing, so I just made them up. Sorry if they're wrong. Use you're imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter doesn't exactly cover a lot of time, but it was already over 1000 words so I decided to cut it off here. The next one will pick up pretty much immediately after, don't worry. And it should be up pretty soon, because I know the plot, I just need to flesh it out. But don't hold me to that- I'm in the middle of finals and I just started a new job, so I'm kinda super busy right now. Let me know if you like this one, it was arguing with me the all week. Seriously. I re-read and revised and totally changed it up like a billion times. I'm still unsure of whether I like it or not, but your opinions are more important than mine. Again thanks for all of the kind reviews, they always put a smile on my face :)**

* * *

Just as expected, the team took another case Wednesday; all had jetted off to San Francisco in search of a brutal serial arsonist. There was something especially sad about families dying together- the idea of having to watch the ones you love the most die with you... To say the least, this case had been a hard one. For as much as the team saw everyday, it never really got any easier. Paired with seeing their stoic leader lose his control, everyone was pretty drained by the flight home Friday afternoon. The atmosphere on the plane was thick with tension, as unspoken emotions hung heavy in the air while everyone kept quietly to themselves.

JJ had tucked herself away in a seat towards the back of the jet and was trying to complete all of the paperwork so that she could avoid going into the office. As she got further into the stack, her thoughts began to wander to the one thing she really had going on right now outside of work... Will. She hadn't spoken with him since Tuesday night. While it was sweet of him to try with her schedule, one text a day had been discouraging. It wasn't what she wanted her life to turn into; she couldn't build a relationship on that. So she hadn't bothered with it during this case, instead choosing to distance herself- there was no disappointment when you didn't set expectations. But right now, after that evil, JJ was grateful for Will. He hadn't put any pressure on her, but he had still left himself open for when she needed him.

JJ tapped her pen against the files anxiously. She wanted a distraction, but more than that, she wanted something to lighten her mood. Usually she would run. A lot. But that didn't make her happy; it just gave her an outlet for her anger and made her too tired to feel anymore. It wasn't a solution, and JJ was tired of falling asleep with aching limbs and a churning stomach. Another option was drinking until she was numb (or puking), but that was generally pretty lonely and she hated being lonely. It made her feel weak and helpless which was to be avoided at all costs. She could always go to a bar and find a hot guy to go home with, but that had never really been her thing. Plus, after getting this job, JJ was pretty wary of any man she didn't know. From what she'd seen the night would only end with her chopped into little pieces somewhere, or drowned in a bathtub, or beaten to death. None of it pretty. No, yonight, JJ couldn't just go home to one of her useless coping mechanisms- it would make her crazy. Stressed and nearing her breaking point, as soon as they touched ground, JJ got off the plane, called the airline, reserved a ticket, and drove straight to the airport.

* * *

She hadn't even considered what she was doing until she had finally stopped moving and was seated on the plane, on her way to New Orleans. _What the hell is wrong with you, you can't just show up at some guys house unannounced after a couple of phone calls. This is crazy. Oh god what am I doing? _Now that her body had stopped, her mind was moving a mile a minute.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

The flight attendant stopped JJ's rushing thoughts. Looking down, she realized she had been gripping her armrests so tightly her knuckles were white. Not wanting to share the real reason for her anxiety, she turned back to the flight attendant. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous about flying."

The flight attendant smiled sympathetically. "Well just let me know if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable."

JJ smiled graciously. "Of course, thank you."

The flight attendant nodded and continued down the aisle.

JJ dropped her hands into her lap and forced herself to relax. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the rest. _This isn't the worst thing in the world. You're going to see a seriously hot, sweet, guy, who, technically, invited you. And, if it goes bad, you can always hop on a flight home. Let yourself enjoy a weekend for once._

She spent the duration of the flight convincing herself she was not in fact being crazy, but more so... fun and spontaneous. Once that was pretty much accomplished, she turned her attention to the technicalities. Did she even have enough clothes in her go bag? Or appropriate clothes? Probably not. That wasn't great planning on her part. Then again there had been no planning... Would Will even be okay with this? It was kind of presumptuous not to book a hotel room. The thinking was starting to make her nervous again- it had to stop. _Just... Don't think about it. No consideration. Just act._

It was essentially opposite to everything she'd ever been taught, but, she wasn't looking for the result she'd always gotten. Change your method, change the result. So, as the flight neared the end of its descent into New Orleans, JJ made this her mantra for the weekend. Don't think- just act.

As she collected her things and stepped off the plane, JJ realized she had no idea where she was going. She could just go down to the station, but it was already dinner time, so it wasn't likely Will would still be there. Sighing again at her perceived poor decision, JJ pulled out her cell and dialed his number.

"Well hey there Cher! This is a nice surprise, I didn't think I be hearin' from you 'till tomorrow!" His excitement was clearly evident in his voice, which helped to sooth JJ's nerves some.

JJ took a deep breath before responding. "So, you remember how you said your door's always open?"

"Of course, I meant it, any time darlin'."

JJ smiled. This was going to be unexpected, especially after her hesitation last time they talked... "Well... That's good, because I'm kinda in New Orleans" JJ held her breath waiting for him to respond. Will just laughed. JJ was taken aback, "What's so funny?"

"It's surprising, but it's not, because you pretty much always surprise me." He paused before he continued. "Surprised me when I first saw you, then again when you gave me out number. I should just expect the unexpected by now."

Now JJ laughed. "Okay, but Will? Where do you live? I'm kinda at the airport right now."

"Oh crap! Duh, you said you were in New Orleans. Don't move, I'm coming to get you! I'll be ten minutes."

"Will, I can get a cab, you don't have to drop everything to come pick me up!"

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you do that now Cher? Just hang on, I'm already on my way."

"Well, okay... See ya in a few."

"See ya Cher."


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, an update less than 24 hours later?! You better believe it people. This chapter was amazingly easy to write, and I think I actually like how it turned out- yay! In all honestly I just had a lot of off time in a class full of people I don't really like, so I turned to writing this on my phone (I really should've been studying oops). Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Will wasn't exaggerating when he said ten minutes; not a second late, he pulled up to the curb in front of the bench JJ was seated on. He didn't waste time getting out of the car. He had a huge grin on as he made his way around the car to pull her into a quick hug, which, after getting over her surprise, JJ returned. Pulling back, Will held onto her upper arms and looked at her, still smiling.

JJ smiled hesitantly, "What?"

"I'm just makin' sure you're really here darlin'." Will said it with a laugh, which JJ returned.

"I'm really here." She smiled more surely now as she said it, as she was beginning to appreciate her rash decision.

Seeing the traffic director glaring at them, Will let go of JJ's arms, grabbed her bag and tossed it in his trunk before turning back to her. "Well, we better be gettin' out of the way here before we get an earful." He opened the passenger side door for her, "After you," then, after she was seated, made his way back around to his side and pulled away.

His house was pretty much straight down the road from the airport.

"The precinct is just another ten minutes in that direction" Will said, pointing off ahead of them.

JJ nodded as she took in the view. The city was lit up and full of life. She guessed Friday nights were a party down here. Will turned onto a quieter, suburban street and they passed pretty, traditional little houses each surrounded with a large yard.

"This neighborhood got lucky- missed the worst of the storm. I bought mine here cheap right outta college, I guess bein' older it was a little outdated." After a few more turns on similar streets Will came to a stop in front of one of the smaller, one story houses at the end street. It was pushed back from the curb and most of the other houses, and behind it there was the beginning of a wooded kinda swamp, giving him a more privacy. "But there's lots of families and other folks now. Nice neighbors. Used to be empty." He cut the engine and got out, making his way around to her door, but JJ had already opened it and was stepping out.

Will shook his head and smiled. "Ya know I'm tryin' to be a gentleman here Cher."

JJ laughed. "C'mon, I can open my own door." She turned to look at the house more closely. It was painted brick, with a small porch in front. Two small windows had painted shutters on them, and vines grew up the side. "It's nice... Old fashioned... Not too big. I like it."

Will was closing the trunk after having pulled her bag out. "Thanks, wait 'till ya see the rest of it."

He led her up the steps to his door and unlocked it, pushing his way inside. He dropped his keys in a dish to his right. "Well?"

The interior looked like a studio apartment. It was completely open, spare for what JJ guessed was a closet and a bathroom. To the right was the kitchen area, with counters and cabinets lining the wall and a round table in the center of it. Behind that was the closet and bathroom. The back wall was made of mostly windows, filling the house with natural light (at least, she was assuming so, because it was mostly dark now). In the back left corner was a large bed, with a small side table and lamp next to it. In front of the bed was a couch, and on the front wall to the left of the door was an entertainment center, with a large tv and huge collection of movies. All of this on a newer wood floor.

"I thought you said it was outdated?"

"It was, when I bought it. Fixed it up after Katrina, figured I might as well make it nice. I didn't miss the storm completely. The back wall was destroyed and the floors were flooded, so I replaced both. The bedroom walls also had a lot of rotting from the water so I just took them out."

"Wow, this is really nice. I love the openness, but aren't all those windows a bad idea with all the hurricanes?"

"What, ya scared of gettin' a little wet?" Will laughed. "They're reinforced, so most of the storms we get won't hurt them. And if there's anything big, they'll be no worse off than the wall woulda been."

"You thought ahead."

"What can I say, I'm a thinker."

JJ laughed, "You're pretty proud of yourself."

"I am, don't get to show it off much." Will looked at the clock by the door- 8:12- before turning back to JJ. "Have you eaten yet?"

His question made her realize how hungry she was, she hasn't had anything since leaving San Francisco. "Nope."

Will smiled. "Perfect. You ready to really experience New Orleans?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Will was taking her to his favorite restaurant in the French Quarter. He had suggested they walk since it was so close, and it was a nice night. JJ had found the restaurant to be almost as charming as Will. They were seated in a cozy corner booth. He'd ordered for her, saying that it was a Cajun specialty, and a definite must. He was right, it was delicious. The conversation had flowed smoothly- mostly small talk- they had yet to defer to work. Skipping dessert (she wasn't a sugar person- he was appalled) they'd then headed over to a bar he recommended. Being Friday night in the French Quarter, it was crowded. Will had snaked his arm lightly around JJ's waist to keep them from being separated, and it had stayed there until they left an hour later. All in all it had been the nicest first date JJ had been on.

As they began their walk back to Will's, JJ caught ahold of his hand and intertwined their fingers, earning a smile from Will.

"So cher, what'd ya think of New Olreans?"

"It was... Really nice. I had a lot of fun. Thank you."

"The pleasure is entirely mine honey. Although I do gotta ask, am I still just 'half bad?'"

JJ laughed at Will's quoting her. "Hmmm... I guess you're pretty good after all."

Will smiled triumphantly "I'll take it!" He hesitated before switching gears. "So, what made ya change your mind about comin' down here this weekend?"

JJ squirmed slightly at his directness. "Nothing, just got off work earlier than I expected."

Will wasn't buying it. "C'mon cher, it couldn't of been just that. Something's gnawin' at ya."

JJ sighed. How was he so good at reading her? "It was just... A hard case. We don't really need to get into details... I just didn't want to go home and be alone after that. I don't know, coming here was pretty spontaneous, I just... Thought it'd be fun."

Will had listened closely while JJ opened up. "Well, that's pretty good reasoning. I'm happy you're here."

"Yeah, me too."

They walked the last few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. JJ dropped Will's hand when they got to the door so he could fish his keys out of his pocket. Walking inside, he flipped on the light and turned to her.

"You've gotta be pretty tired by now, havin' just wrapped a case up this mornin'. It's pretty, late, you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, actually, I could use a couple hours of sleep right about now." JJ hesitated. "You don't mind me staying here, right? I never really asked..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way cher. Bathroom's back there, you need a towel?"

JJ smiled; always a gentleman. "Yes please, let me just grab my stuff."

JJ retrieved her sleep clothes and toiletries from her bag before taking the towel Will offered her and heading into the bathroom. She showered, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before exiting. She found Will laying on the couch- which was now covered in sheets and a blanket- half watching some rerun on tv.

"Hey, bathrooms all yours."

Will looked admired her for a second before catching himself and clearing his throat. "Oh, thanks, I'll just be a minute."

As he left JJ sat down on the side of the couch. She was a little unsure of what to do with herself. Thankfully Will was true to his word, and he returned a few minutes later in a pair of boxers and an old NOPD t-shirt. JJ had to stop herself from staring.

Will picked up the remote and flicked off the tv. "Well, the bed's all yours. I figure I'll take the couch." The lamp by his bed was now all that lit the house.

"Will, I can't kick you out of your own bed."

"Honey you aren't kickin' me out, I'm offerin'. I figure we can sleep in a little tomorrow, since you've been gettin' up early all week. Then we can make plans whenever we decide to get up. Sound good?"

JJ blushed, he was seriously thoughtful."Sounds perfect. Thank you, Will, for all of this. I'm a lot better off than I would've been at home tonight."

"Anytime cher, I'm just glad I got to take you out for a real night. Go get some sleep, you're tired."

His words were emphasized by her yawning. She didn't even try to argue this time. "Okay. Goodnight Will."

Before he could return the sentiment, JJ's lips were on his. Shocked, it took Will a second to respond. It had started out light, but as the emotions of the week caught up with JJ, the kiss grew in intensity and passion. Her tongue brushed his lips, seeking entrance which he granted. Her arms linked behind his neck , and his hands found her hips. After about a minute they broke apart, breathing heavily. JJ rested her head on Will's shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Well... That... Wow."

JJ took another couple of deep breaths and looked up at him before answering. "Yeah."

"So... Goodnight?"

JJ smiled as she dropped her arms. "Yeah. Goodnight." She turned and made her way to his bed, flicking off the lamp and climbing under the covers. She heard will chuckle before settling down onto the couch, and smiled to herself, closing her eyes. She was beginning to like this acting without thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so it's been like forever compared to the other updates! Sorry, I have been so so so crazy busy that I write this all in little chunks in like five minutes at a time. The flow is probably terrible, but I wanted to put this up ASAP instead of keeping people waiting while I edited so here it is. Thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy :)**

* * *

By about 10:30 the next morning JJ stopped being able to ignore the light flooding in through the windows. For a brief moment she wondered how it could possibly be this bright in her bedroom, but then the events of last night came rushing back to her. She was in New Orleans. More specifically, she was in Will's bed. Will. She had kissed him. Shit. JJ silenced a giggle rolled her eyes at herself. This was all a bit out of character for her, but so far it was working out nicely. She slowly rolled over and peeked out from under Will's comforter- he was already up across the room in the kitchen, facing away from her, presumably making breakfast. God he was awesome. JJ quietly sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and stretching a little before slipping out of bed and padding over to one of the barstools and resting her elbows on the island counter in front of her. Will had yet to noticed she was now awake, and was standing over the stove moving between two pans.

"Whatcha cookin'?"

Will spun around, and JJ laughed at his shocked expression.

"Jesus cher, what's the FBI teachin' ya up there? Ninja attack strategies?"

JJ grinned. "Nope. That's all me."

Will smiled at her and shook his head. "You sure are somethin'..."

JJ squirmed a little under his affectionate gaze and the ensuing silence. Looking past him to the pan, she switched gears back to the food. "Um, I think you may be burning whatever it is you're cooking there. What is that again?"

Will broke out of his reverie, spinning back to the food. "Shit! Uh, pancakes, and bacon. Crap, you like crispy bacon?"

"Crispy's perfect."

"Good."

* * *

Will had to toss the pancake he had been cooking, but he had more batter, so breakfast prevailed. Fifteen minutes later Will presented JJ Wiltshire a short stack of pancakes with a side of extra crispy bacon.

"Syrup?"

"Please."

Will passed her the bottle, and watched as she essentially drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just wondering' if you're gonna want some pancakes with all that syrup."

"Haha, very funny. They're good this way."

Will put the bottle back in the cabinet. "Sure thing honey." He grabbed them each a fork from the drawer and picked up his plate, setting it down on the other side of the island. He pulled the other stool around to sit. "So, what do you feel like doin' today?"

JJ just shrugged with her mouthful of pancake.

Will chuckled. "Well, by the time we're done with breakfast and dressed for the day, it'll be about noon. Do you want to do lunch in or out?"

JJ swallowed her food, thinking. "Mmmm, here's the thing. This trip wasn't exactly planned, so I didn't exactly pack. I basically have work clothes and sleep clothes."

"So what you're saying is that you need to go shoppin'? There's some stores down town my partners always complainin' about gettin' dragged to by his girlfriend, and there's plenty of places we could grab lunch from afterwards."

"Seriously?"

"What? Does that not sound like a good idea?"

"No, I'm just amazed that a man is offering to come along shopping for clothes."

Will grinned. "I'm not just any other man cher."

"So I see."

* * *

Will cleaned up breakfast while JJ, after her numerous attempts to offer help we're turned down by Mr. Gentleman, got dressed and applied light makeup for the day. By the time she emerged from the bathroom Will was done, dressed and ready to go, waiting for her on the couch.

Will turned when he heard the bathroom door and stood up from the couch. "Ya ready?"

"Yup."

JJ grabbed her purse and Will his keys and they were out the door. Again, he opened the car door for her before getting in himself.

JJ smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know I do know how to open doors."

Will started the car and pulled off the curb. "I'm sure ya do."

"You don't have to be full on gentleman 24/7."

"I like it. Don't worry, I'll lay off a little eventually."

"Okay." JJ left it at that and turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

Will broke the quiet after a few moments. "I never asked, did you sleep okay last night?"

JJ blushed when she thought about just how well she had slept last night and why. "Um, yeah, perfect. You?"

Will smiled. "Yeah, me too." When JJ didn't continue, he did. "I wonder why..."

JJ smirked, blushed, and continued to stare out the window. "Yeah, I wonder..."

* * *

JJ tried not to take too much time shopping. Will hadn't even complained slightly, but she still didn't want to make him wait for long. He sat dutifully in the seat outside the dressing room while JJ tried on clothes. After purchasing a few things, JJ slipped back into the dressing room once more to switch out her suit for a pair of the shorts she had just bought, a blouse and some sandals. She put her old clothes in with the rest of her new clothes and exited the dressing room.

Will stood and turned when he heard her approach, and he grinned as he admired her new outfit. "Wow."

JJ grinned. "Speechless again huh?"

Will was confused for a moment. "Again?"

JJ just smiled and nodded as she made her way to the exit.

"When was I... Oh." He chuckled and followed her out. "Yeah, again."

* * *

They went back to Will's car so JJ could drop her bags off before heading to lunch.

"What're ya in the mood for honey?"

"Whatever's good."

"Alrighty then, you up for walkin' a few blocks?"

"Lead the way."

JJ took Will's hand as they headed for the restaurant. As they walked, he pointed out different sights and streets, commenting on his favorites and giving her a feel for the city. It was nice. A beautiful day, pleasant company.

It only took about ten minutes to walk to the restaurant. When they got there Will just waved to a waitress who nodded when he pointed to an open table outside and they seated themselves. A few moments later the same waitress brought them some menus and took their drink orders.

Not bothering to read over the menu, JJ looked to Will. "So, you're clearly familiar with the restaurant, what do you recommend?"

Again Will ordered for the both of them. They chatted some more about the city and Will's life here while they waited for their food. He told her about his job, his friends, how he spent his time- all the things that filled in the gaps between the times she talked to him. The meal was fantastic- Will had great taste. They feasted on pizza (which JJ revealed to be one of her favorite foods) and sipped on wine (can't go out and not have a drink- it's cultural). All in all, it was a very enjoyable afternoon.

Of course he didn't let her split the bill with him- this was a date after all. JJ just smiled and rolled her eyes at him as he snatched up the check, not even allowing her to look at it. He paid and they were on their way. The walk back to the car was mostly quiet and their linked hands swung between them lazily. This time he resisted the urge to get the car door for her and she laughed at his thinly veiled discomfort in doing so. He just smiled and shook his head as he got in the car after her. As he pulled away he spoke.

"Ya know I don't like it, but I don't wanna make you feel like I'm smotherin' ya either."

JJ smiled. "Thank you. It's better like this, it wouldn't have any meaning I'd you did it all the time. Save the chivalry for special occasions."

"I guess that's true. Although I'd say this is a pretty special occasion."

"Hmm, and how so?"

"Well you are here, and only a week after I last saw ya. I'd say that's just about a miracle."

JJ laughed. "Don't get used to it, it's really not this easy most of the time."

"I wish it was, this is great."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Even though it was only four in the afternoon, JJ changed back into her pajamas upon return to Will's house (she didn't have any lounge clothes so this was it as far as comfort went). They had gone out last night, and again today for lunch, so they decided to spend the evening in watching movies. JJ had sorted through his DVD collection picking out the first movie. 'Ladies first' he'd said. Of course. After coming up with a selection and putting it in his DVD player, she had settled in on his couch. Will had gone into the bathroom to switched out his polo and shorts for a t-shirt and some gym shorts.

He headed for the fridge before the couch. "Beer?"

JJ smiled. He was definitely a New Orleans boy. "Sure."

After grabbing one for each of them, he sat down on the couch, leaving a few inches between them, and handed JJ a beer. "So, what're we watchin' cher?"

JJ smirked at him before answering. "I was surprised you had this."

Will cringed. "Oh god, what'd you dig up?"

JJ laughed and hit play before settling back into the cushions and taking a sip of her beer.

The federal warnings rolled by before the title screen popped up revealing JJ's movie choice.

"Mr. And Mrs. Smith? Why is that so suprisin'?"

JJ laughed. "It's a romance!"

Will weakly tried to defend himself. "It's got action!"

"Yeah, but it's still a seriously romantic movie."

Will grinned. "Well, what can I say, I'm a romantic."

JJ just smiled and shook her head at him before hitting play on the remote. They chatted through the whole movie, laughing at the action scenes and the cheesy plot. When it was over, Will selected The Princess Bride (which JJ again laughed at him for owning) and replaced each of their beers. By the end of the third movie, Anchorman, both had finished three beers and were happily buzzed, each too comfortable to get up and put in a new title. Somewhere during the movie Will's arm had moved to drape over her shoulders. Now she was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder, completely relaxed as his thumb brushed over her arm. The screen had already gone to black, so the only light in the room was the dim blue light from the DVD player and the faint glow of the stars coming in through the windows.

JJ's phone beeped and flashed interrupting their complacent silence. She sighed before tossing it to the other side of the couch, not bothering to look at it.

"You're not gonna read that?"

"Nope. If it's important they'll call."

Will shrugged. "Could just be your friends."

JJ turned to look at Will as she spoke. "I like the company I have now." She stayed still, with their faces only inches apart. In the dark, they could hardly see one another, but she could feel his breath, and him hers. This time it was Will who closed the gap, slowly bringing his face down and finding her lips with his own. Again, the kiss began soft. It was short at first, with Will pulling away a few seconds later, but JJ looped her arms around his neck and turned to sit on her knees and face him fully, closing the distance again.

This time, her tongue parted his lips and as the intensity grew they drifted to horizontal, with JJ laying on top of Will. They continued, breaking for quick breaths before returning to one another. His lips moved to her jaw, then to her neck, as his hands brushed the skin on her hips no longer covered by her tank top. JJ piled his face back to hers, weaving her fingers into his short locks of hair. After a few minutes of this, the short gasps of air were no longer sufficient, and JJ rolled to his side, both of them panting. He still held her with one arm by the waist, and her head rested against his shoulder. After a few minutes he spoke.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to get up, let ya go to bed?"

JJ shifted to settle an arm across his chest. "Nope."

Will smiled in the dark and brought his other hand to cover hers. "Okay." He turned to press a light kiss into her hair and whispered into it. "Goodnight cher."

JJ just smiled and drifted off peacefully, free from any demons or worries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo, quick update! Yeah, I was off work today so I had some time to focus on this. Hope you like it, again, all the reviews/ follows/ favs are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Sunshine creeping across your face paired with the warm body and rhythmic breathing of someone you like against you is one of the nicest ways to wake up. In fact, right now, JJ couldn't think of any way that'd be better. She lifted her head off Will's chest to look at him- he was still asleep- then laid her head back on his chest to where she was listening to his heartbeat. She panicked a little when she remembered just how strongly she'd come on to him last night. During the day she was good, but so far both nights here had proved that the late hour and alcohol mixed to make her throw away all her inhibitions. It wasn't totally a bad thing, after all, lowered inhibitions is what had gotten her here, and she was enjoying herself. But, even though she was trying to be more laid back (don't think- just act), she was worried about things happening too fast. It wasn't how she usually handled her relationships, but then again, this wasn't exactly a usual relationship.

Her running thoughts caused her to miss Will waking under her, so she jumped a little when his fingers brushed her cheek.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "You okay there cher?"

JJ propped her chin up on his chest. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, I was just... Thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself honey."

"Haha, very funny. I'm fine." Her rumbling stomach interrupted. "Hungry actually."

Will laughed. "I think I can help with that, but that does mean we're gonna have to move."

JJ groaned and rolled against the back of the couch so that Will could get up. Once he was on his feet, he gave her his hand and helped her follow suit. She leaned against him for a few seconds before fully standing up.

"Head rush."

Will just nodded. They stood there still, his arm around her. After a minute he cleared his throat.

"I'll, um, get that breakfast goin'."

JJ stepped back. "Yeah, I'm just going to get dressed."

"Sounds good."

* * *

JJ splashed cold water over her face for the second time, before grabbing the towel on the edge of the sink and patting it dry. She looked at herself in the mirror- yup, definitely her. She certainly wasn't acting like it... Will had a way of making her irrational and erratic. It scared her a little- how she could be so affected by one person. But god, she really enjoyed the sweet talking, and the way he looked at her... The kissing the waking up next to someone...

Rather than sorting through her feelings, JJ forced them out of her mind. Realizing she may have been in here a little longer than necessary, she gathered her things and exited the bathroom. After dropping her stuff off in her bag, she grabbed her laptop and sat down at the island.

Will turned away from the stove setting some pancakes on two plates. He set one down beside her computer and handed her the syrup before taking the stool next to her.

"Pancakes again?"

"It's what I make best."

JJ laughed as she doused her pancakes before taking a bite. She turned to her laptop between eating.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I have work tomorrow."

"So?"

"I've got to get back to DC tonight, I need a ticket."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Well, what time are ya headin' out?"

JJ scrolled on her computer for a second before answering. "Looks like the last one out is at 7:10."

"Will that get you home early enough?"

"I've gotten plenty of sleep this weekend, I'm fine staying up a little late tonight."

Will smiled. "Okay then, let's make the best of this time."

* * *

They had slept in, and taken a little while getting dressed and eating breakfast, so by the time they were out of the house it was almost one in the afternoon. Will had suggested grabbing some takeout and heading to the park for a picnic, since the weather was so nice. JJ agreed, and, an hour later, they were laying down on an old blanket of Will's, soaking up the sun.

Will rolled over to look at JJ. "What do you normally do on the weekend? If you're not workin'?"

If the question surprised her or bothered her, she didn't show it. JJ was too preoccupied with enjoying the warmth of the sun. Not bothering to turn and open her eyes, JJ answered. "Not much. Laundry, dishes, maybe drinks one night or breakfast with someone from the team. Every few months I go see my mom. You?"

"Most Friday nights I'll go out to the bars with the guys. Saturdays, same as you, chores. Maybe workout. Just hangout at home usually. I typically take a weekend shift once a month."

"We're really living it up."

Will chuckled. "Hey, I'd say we have this weekend."

"True."

For a minute it was quiet, but Will's curiosity got the best of him again.

"You date a lot?"

This time JJ turned to face him, holding herself up on one elbow. "Why do you ask?" Dumb question. Obvious answer. Will just raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, forget I said that. No."

Will laughed.

"What?"

"I just find that hard to believe, a woman like you..."

"Yeah, well, most guys don't really understand the demands of the job."

"You intimidate them."

"What?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful, smart, successful. We can't compare."

"We?"

"Ooooh yeah."

JJ laughed. "So you're just braver than most?"

"You could call it that."

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily agree with your self determination, but it's an interesting idea... What about you?"

"Me?"

"Uh, yeah! I was there when that girl bought you a drink, you can't possibly argue that you don't do well yourself."

"I dunno. I guess playin' around was fun when I was a rookie. My daddy always wanted me to meet a nice girl, settle down. I guess since he died I haven't really been up for any of that old stuff."

JJ furrowed her brow. Again, the feelings he left her with confused her. She sighed as she rolled back onto her back, and reached out towards his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. There was nothing else said for the time being, they just reveled in the afternoon sun, fresh air and quiet company, half napping.

* * *

While JJ got ready to leave, Will ran out to pick up some dinner. Since she hadn't exactly packed anything to come here, it didn't take her long to get her bags together, so she was left waiting for him on his couch. She was halfway through a rerun episode of scrubs when he got back, pizza box in hand.

"Hey."

"Hey, hope you're in the mood for ham and pineapple."

JJ smiled. "Always a good choice."

Will balanced the box on the arm of his couch and grabbed two beers out of his fridge.

"Ya know, they make coffee tables for a reason."

"I'll consider it." He passed one to JJ and sat down next to her, grabbing a slice out of the box and handing it to her before getting one for himself. "Oh, do you want a plate?"

JJ shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

They ate and watched the rest if the show. When it was done, JJ turned off the tv, looking at the clock.

Will sighed. "Is it 6 already?"

"Yup."

Will heaved himself off the couch before helping her. He grabbed their beer cans and the leftover pizza, tossing the cans and storing the food in the fridge. JJ grabbed her purse and go bag, which Will took from her, as they made their way out front to his car, and tossed it into his trunk.

The car ride was brief, and conversation was quiet. There was a sullen air about them, this weekend had been a secret slice of heaven- away from the troubles of work, their lives and the real world- but it was coming to an end.

* * *

Will used his badge to get through security with JJ, and he waited with her outside her gate.

"Well, I can certainly say this was the nicest weekend I've had in a while."

"Yeah, me too."

"Does that mean you'll be comin' back soon?"

JJ smirked. "You could say that."

"Well my door's open."

An announcement was made saying that her flight was boarding, so JJ and Will stood.

"That's me."

"I wish it wasn't."

"Yeah well, got to go to work tomorrow."

Will grinned. "That's right, go save the world Miss FBI."

JJ giggled. "Sure. So, I'll text you when I'm home?"

"Yeah, call me this week when ya can."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

She turned to leave, but before JJ could walk off, Will caught her wrist and spun her back to face him. He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his, for one last, quick kiss. A few seconds later he pulled back, letting go of her.

"Go, you don't wanna miss your flight."

JJ was still slightly flustered, but she followed his instruction and made her way to the counter, showing her ticket. Before she went through the gate, she turned to give him one last wave, to which he smiled back, and then she was out of sight.

* * *

_Hey, just letting you know I made it home fine._

_Thanks, sleep well cher. Have a good day at work tomorrow._

_Thanks, you too. And thanks for a great weekend. It was really exactly what I needed._

_Anytime darlin'._


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's chapter eight. I don't really like it, but I'm kinda lost right now and I have no clue what to do with this story, so let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

JJ didn't sleep well that night. Upon waking up for the third time she thought, wow, how cliché, sleep next to a guy for one night and then you can't sleep by yourself again. Regardless, it was her case right now.

When five rolled around, JJ decided it was close enough to morning for her to get up. She showered, applied light makeup, dressed for work, fixed her hair and grabbed a large mug of coffee then was out the door about an hour later. The drive was short- traffic didn't really pick up for at least another hour- so she was in the office in thirty minutes. Thankfully, her spur of the moment trip had meant she neglected all of the paperwork resulting from closing the case, so she was able to keep busy with that for a while. Seeing as she hadn't heard anything from Hotch yet (she assumed they had yet to take another case), she began to work through the mountain of case files that had built up while they were gone. An hour later a knock on her door made her jump.

"Come in."

Hotch opened the door cautiously, regarding JJ incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Working?"

"Yes, I gathered that, but why are you here so early? By the looks of that finished paper work, I'd guess you beat me in by nearly two hours."

JJ glanced at the clock- he was right, it was nearing eight thirty already. She lied, "It's only been about an hour," probably pointless, he was a profiler after all. "I just wanted to have this paper work finished by the time you got in." She handed him the files from their finished case.

He looked at her skeptically. "Thank you, but you know you didn't have to come in early for that, it could've waited until nine."

JJ just shrugged. "I usually would have done it before leaving Friday, didn't like having it unfinished."

She could tell that he didn't believe her, but he also didn't push. "Fine. We don't have a new case yet, so if you find any promising files drop them off on my desk. Otherwise, it looks like today's going to be paperwork for everyone."

"Yes sir."

Hotch nodded and left JJ to continue through her files.

* * *

It was only quiet for another half hour. As it grew closer to nine, team members began to trickle in. Of course Gideon was first after Hotch, going silently to his office. Reid was a customary ten minutes early, waving at JJ as he went to his desk. Next was Emily, still somewhat shy as the newest member of the team, politely greeting Reid and smiling up at JJ through her office window. Morgan and Penelope walked in together, chatting animatedly about their weekends and some movie. Of course Derek pulled Reid and Emily into the conversation as soon as he saw them. A few minutes into their weekend recap, Penelope stopped everyone.

"Wait- where's JJ?"

Emily nodded towards JJ's closed office. "She's been up there since I came in."

Morgan shook his head. "Yo blondie, get out here and be social!"

JJ cringed as she heard Derek call her out. She had really been hoping to just keep quietly to herself and avoid being questioned about her weekend, but clearly he had other plans. She's sighed as she stood from her chair and made her way out of her office, smiling tightly at them.

"Morning guys."

"Well, well, well- she finally emerges. And how was your weekend?"

JJ didn't hesitate- she knew that to trained profilers that'd be a dead giveaway. "Un eventful. Kinda nice after that crazy week."

"You didn't answer my message."

JJ had forgotten all about that ignored text. "Oh yeah, I heard my phone go off right as I was falling asleep... Must've forgotten about it. Sorry Pen."

Garcia just nodded.

"Well we're a pretty boring bunch. I thought at least maybe you'd have something to share JJ. Sure nothing else happened?"

JJ resisted Emily's attempt to get anything else out of her. "I wish."

After that the team took the spotlight off of her, settling back into a discussion on the value of franchise movies. A few minutes later, Hotch stepped out of his office to tell everyone that there was no current case, and that they all had plenty of paperwork to complete. From there the younger members of the team dispersed to follow their leaders orders, and JJ retreated back into her office.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly. JJ had to stop herself from bolting right at five. By six fifteen she was home, unlocking her apartment and dropping her stuff by the door. After changing into some lounge clothes, she rummaged through her pantry for a few minutes before finding a box of mac & cheese to fix for dinner. She really needed to go grocery shopping.

She forced herself not to watch the clock as she cooked her dinner. Finally, as she sat on her couch with her bowl, she pulled out her phone. The screen lit up to display 6:48. Perfect. Will got off work around five, so he should be getting home by now. JJ pulled up his number and dialed.

"Hey there cher."

JJ relaxed as she heard his voice. "Hey."

"How was your day?"

JJ swallowed a mouthful of mac & cheese. "Mm, fine I guess. Mondays. You know how it is."

"All too well darlin'... How'd you sleep?"

JJ smirked. "Not well actually."

Will chuckled. "Yeah, same here...hmm."

"Well how was your day?"

"Same as yours."

"Wow, we make a great pair."

"In more ways than just our mediocre days."

JJ giggled. "You just rhymed."

"I'm big into the romantic poetry honey."

"Oh really?"

"I'm a poet and you know it."

JJ laughed.

"Okay, that's all ya get tonight. My creative juices need to recuperate."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll be waiting."

"You can hold me to it. "

"I plan on it. So, if we have nothing going on in our days, what do we talk about?"

"Truth or dare?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Oh what, ya scared Ms. FBI?"

JJ rolled her eyes despite the fact that Will couldn't see it. "Never. Just wondering how you plan on doing dare when we're hours apart?"

"A valid- and disappointing- point. I guess it's just truth then?"

"Okay. What do you wanna know?"

"When was your last serious relationship."

JJ was a little taken aback. "Wow. Diving right in. Alright, define serious."

Will thought about it for a minute. "I'll just change my question. Ever lived with a boyfriend?"

"Nope. What about you- ever lived with a girlfriend?"

"Never. Got any tattoos?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Now hold on honey, that's against the rules. Ya gotta tell."

"Well you just never stop enforcing the law do you? Fine, I do have a tattoo."

"Really? I've never seen one."

"Exactly. And what about you? Tattoos?"

"Nah. I almost got one for my daddy, but he wouldn't of thought much of a tattoo, so I passed on it. Have any family?"

"My mom and sister still live in Pennsylvania... How have you been doing after your dad's case?"

"How come you changed the question?"

"Answer mine first."

"Okay, I've been... Dunno, ignorin' the feelings I guess. You've helped with that."

"Yeah, but that's not going to resolve anything, you know that, right?"

Will sighed. "Yeah, I know you gave me your number so I'd have someone to talk to about it, I just, I haven't stopped thinkin' about my daddy since the storm. That case has been driven' me crazy for almost two years. It's nice to forget about it for just awhile, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. Just promise me you'll talk to me eventually? I've been there. Maybe not in the same way, but I know what it does to you when you bottle it all up..." JJ took a breath. "That being said, it wasn't my only motivation for giving you my number"

"Is that so? And what would the other reason be?"

"Mm, I guess it could've had something to do with the accent."

"Really? The accent is what sold it?"

"Yeah, I guess the southern drawl has it's charm."

Will made sure to lay his accent on especially thick now. "Well cher, I guess I owe the accent a thing or two then."

JJ laughed. "Not sure how you plan on repaying a favor to an accent, but you do that."

They were quiet for a moment.

"So, you think you'll get a case tomorrow?"

JJ shifted on the couch. "Yeah, we normally don't have more than one day between cases, so it's pretty likely we won't be in DC this time tomorrow."

"Alright, so, this is probably the only call I'll be gettin' from ya for a few days then?"

"Probably... It's hard to know when I'll have a minute by myself while we're gone. It doesn't always happen."

"That's fine, I'll just have to survive. Give me a call when you're back? Maybe I could see ya again?"

"I will. Maybe this time I'll pack."

Will laughed. "Alright cher, you do that."

"Go get some dinner, I doubt you've eaten yet. Goodnight Will."

"Yes ma'am. Night cher."

It wasn't late when they hung up, only seven, but JJ didn't want to keep him from whatever he usually did during his evenings. So, she did the chores she should've done this weekend- laundry, dishes, re-packing her go bag. When she finished that she grabbed another bag and put some weekend and lounge clothes into it. She set both by her door to stow in her car tomorrow. This time she would be prepared for when she rushed off to New Orleans.

By nine o'clock she had finished showering and getting ready for bed, but of course she wasn't tired. Rather than succumbing to her thoughts and letting herself second guess everything that had happened this past weekend, she opened up a bottle of red wind and poured herself a tall glass. She leaned against her counter as she drank it, letting the alcohol slow her thoughts and make her muscles heavy. She set the glass in her sink and pulled herself into bed, rolling over and falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
